The Beast Has Found His Beauty
by KoyukiZaku
Summary: Ivan and Francis both love each other but can they find away to tell each other? Warning! Countries are shown as people with human names used. Ivan-Russia Francis-France Arthur-England Toris-Lithuania


Ivan was used to francis's uncontrolled flirting, since he never flirted with him it never bothered him on the outside but on the inside it was like a punch to the gut everytime he talked to any other country. it angered him to the point that just seeing him with another country made him reach for his other country could name all the amazing roses Francis spoke of on a daliy bases, Ivan in fact had given a part of his green house to grow the roses he found most colorful and beatiful. It seemed that when he talked of roses was the only time he could get Francis to talk to him, he acccepted this with a smile hopeing that maybe the french man would return his feelings of love.

A sigh escaped Ivan's lips as he once again watched Fancis flirt with Arthur. It was an disgusting sight as he listened to the one he loved say such things to the pathetic english whore. He gasped as a loud slap rang out silancing all noise to the point where you could hear a pin drop. A large red hand print mared Francis's face as he fell to the ground his eyes already filling with tears as he looked at the country towering above him.

"That's enough you stupid bender. I'm bloody tried of your bloody silver tounge." Arthur glared daggers at the terrified country before him as he raised his fist. Faster then any one had ever seen him move before Ivan's hand was crushing the brit's fist with little difficulty.

"You weren't about to hurt poor Francis, Da?" He barely got a grunt from arthur before he relesed his hand and looked at the crying country before him. He picked up Francis as you would a child ,ignoring the stains that the tears caused on his jacket, and walked out of the meeting to a waiting car.

"Where to sir?"

"My home,da."

"Yes sir." As the car started to move ivan watched the falling snow unaware that francis had fallen asleep listening to the calming muffled sound of Ivan's heart beat.

Francis awoke the next morning with his head pounding. 'Ugh...' He pulled the heavy blanket closer to him before relizing that it wasn't his. His eyes shot open looking at the blanket that covered him. _'Wool? All my blankets are silk.' _

"Where am i?" Francis asked himself as he looked around confused to see a blue crystal vase with over a dozen of red, pink, and orange roses.

"Oh my god! Such beauty!" Francis gently touched the petels a smile crossing his face.

"Mister Braginski thought you would like them." Francis turned around to see Toris smiling with a tray of his favorite foods along with another rose but this one was pure white, without any imperfections.

"You mean Ivan did all this? I wonder why he would do that." Francis took the tray and started to eat listening to Toris talk of random things thinking of his own love for for the large man. Yes he had loved him, for awhile now but it seemed the only thing he really listened to him talk about were roses.

"You know Mister Ivan really isn't a bad guy." Francis looked at Toris his face a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I never said he was."

"You don't have to, I know Ivan hass a bad image with the other nations but he really is a nice man." Toris looked at the other country small smile on his face. "You know he really cares for you Mister Francis." He stood up to leave. "He's getting you a plane ticket home as we speak." With that he left the room leaving Francis to ponder his thoughts.

After Francis had finshed eatting he explored the mansion Ivan lived in. Compared to francis's home this place was a palace, huge with so many doors and hallways it took him a good 20 minutes to find the kitchen where Ivan was sitting at a small table with a half drunk mug of coffie reading a book that francis could practicly say word for word.

"Ivan! Your reading Beauty and the Beast?" His blue eyes got even brighter making Ivan smile.

"Da. I connect well with it you see." France looked up from the book cover to Ivan's violet eyes confusion on his face.

"What do you mean Ivan?"

"The nations see me as evil, a beast if you will, so i am hopeing to one day find my beauty." Ivan never looked away from Francis's eyes as he stood up and closed the book taking Francis's hand. "Come with me Francis." Francis followed like an obedient puppy to russia's green house where all if his amazing sunflowers were in full bloom.

"Oh Ivan your sunflowers are so beautiful!" Francis touched one of the petals shoked that it felt like velvet.

"Here this way." Ivan lead him to the back of the green house where over a dozen rose plants were also in bloom. the amount of color made Francis smile to widen into a grin.

"They are so amazing Ivan! I've never seen such beautiful plants other then in my gardens!" Ivan nodded as he picked a dark red rose and gently placed it behind Francis's ear ignoring the thorns that snagged his skin.

"I knew of your love of roses so I made this garden in a secret hope that you would also love me." He smiled at the other nation, a real smile that touched his eyes, as he staired into Francis's eyes.

"Ivan..." Francis sighed before kissing the taller nation."I have always loved you, but it seemed you only cared for the roses."

"You will never have to worry again about how i feel Francis. It is you and only you I love." Ivan sealed his promis with a kiss and smiled. "So the beast has found his beauty."


End file.
